The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of rail vehicles and, more particularly, to a valve assembly that can be interconnected between a pneumatic supply system and a pneumatic braking system of a rail vehicle. A pneumatic system for rail vehicles is also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad application and use in connection with a variety of applications and/or environments. However, the subject matter finds particular application and use in conjunction with rail vehicles, and will be described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is amenable to use in connection with other applications.
Conventional pneumatic systems for rail vehicles typically include both a pneumatic supply system and a braking system that often includes one or more pneumatically operated braking functions. The pneumatic supply system can be used to transfer pressurized gas to a variety of systems and/or components, such as pneumatic suspension systems, lubrication systems, cleaning systems and/or sand dispensing systems, for example. As such, rail vehicles typically include a compressed-gas generating device that can supply both a main reservoir line as well as a dedicated brake line.
Notwithstanding the common usage and overall success of conventional systems, it is believed beneficial to develop a valve assembly and a corresponding pneumatic system that may promote interoperability between pneumatic supply systems and braking systems, such as may be useful to improve performance, for example, and/or that may promote communication with operation and/or maintenance personnel in connection with certain pressurized gas loss conditions.